


Haikyuu! One Shots

by stitchlikespopcorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Karasuno Team, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Karasuno Family, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sickfic, Sugamama and Dadchi, Whump, gender neutral reader, slight excuse for me to whump on my fave characters, slight whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchlikespopcorn/pseuds/stitchlikespopcorn
Summary: One Shots for your favourite animated volleyball team! Request in the comments and I will try my best to write all of them![Resquests = Open](Feedback appreciated!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

This is a collection of Haikyuu One Shots! Please feel free to request one shot ideas in the comments and I will try and get to all of them as fast as I can! I am down to write almost any request, as long as it is NOT: p0rn, b3astiality, r*pe/non-con, all that jazz. Just keep that in mind pls and thanks.

Other than that, enjoy!

\- stitchlikespopcorn


	2. Miss America: Asahi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Defender_of_Quirks: hi there! do you think you can do an asahi x reader where the reader moved from the US right before her first year and they became manager in her first year because daichi convinced them it would help them learn Japanese, they're now in their third year with asahi, suga, and daichi and they liked asahi since they joined. they confess to asahi right after they win the shiritorizawa match. thank you so much for considering!
> 
> Song Inspiration: Miss America by James Blunt

You inhaled sharply as Hinata's hand hit the ball. Everything seemed to freeze. You were close to the action, sitting on the bench with Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei to your left. You gripped your notebook with a ferocity that you didn't know you had in you.

\--- 3 Years Prior ---

You were sitting just outside of the Shinoshita Market, staring at the pages upon pages of Hiragana letterings with horror in your eyes. How the hell were you supposed to be able to understand all of this AND speak fluent Japanese in one week? Your parents had sprung this onto you about a month ago, packing up your life and making the move to Japan for you to complete high school while your mother worked an employment term at the US embassy. Your father had been teaching you Japanese since you were little and you were even *born* here, but you left the country at such a young age, that you could barely hold a conversation. Language was going to be a huge barrier. You shoved the bundle of papers haphazardly in your bag, slinging it on your back as you pulled your phone out. Attaching headphones to the audio jack, you selected the "Japanese for Dummies" recording that your father had put on your phone for you and set off walking. You subconsciously walked up the hill to the local high-school as your mother had shown you a few days ago, as you focused primarily on the audio tape, repeating the words on the tape in such an Americanized accent that would make anybody cringe. Making to the grounds of Karasuno High School, you looked around at the buildings. It was a decently large school, however it only appeared to house the one building for academics, with several gyms attached. You mindlessly wondered around the campus, repeating your words, enjoying the weather.

That's when you heard shouting. You hastily paused the recording and pulled your headphones off. The shouting was coming from one of the gyms. The shoe cubbies outside were full and there were several items strewn across the steps leading to the doors. You decided to investigate. What team would be holding practice at this time, especially during a break? You cautiously approached the door, climbing up a couple of the steps. Then you saw him. He was standing in the gym with two other boys shorter than he was, all three sporting white shirts and black jackets. You could tell that the writing on the back of them was the club, but you didn't know how to read it. The taller of the three had light brown hair that flowed to just underneath his jawline; you thought that it suited him really well and made him look really handsome. The second guy had silverish - grey hair and had tucked a ball under his right arm. You couldn't tell what type of ball though. The third guy had short black hair and was standing with his weight distributed evenly between both legs, arms crossed and looked very invested in the conversation. The first guy adjusted his posture and unknowingly looked over at you, catching you staring at him from behind the door. You jumped back anxiously and he locked his eyes on you as you stumbled backwards down the stairs, landing with your back against the pavement. You were too stunned to move, and honestly too scared to move.

" _Hey!_ " you heard someone call out, the voice getting closer every passing second. " _Hey! Are you okay?_ " You sat up a little dazed. You can't believe that you had made such a complete fool of yourself. You hadn't even started school yet and people were already going to tease you. The cute guy from before was standing behind the two guys he was talking with in the gym, looking concerned for your safety. The third guy was crouched and holding out his hand. You blinked at him, wide eyed and stared in shock and confusion. You knew he had asked a question due to the inflection in his tone, but what he had asked was way beyond you.  
"Uhh," you started and tried to think of the Japanese words for I am okay. You saw the silver-haired boy shift his gaze to something beside you and he walked forward, taking a seated position beside his friend with the black hair.  
"Do you speak English?" the silver-haired boy asked, attempting to diffuse some of the anxiety.  
"Uh huh, I mean -- yes! Yes." you responded, still wide-eyed.  
"Sorry if we scared you earlier!" The silver haired boy offered in near perfect English.  
"It's -- it's alright, sorry for disturbing your practice." you apologised, moving yourself to sit in the same position that the silver-haired boy was. You started to collect your belongings that had come tumbling out during your less than graceful descent down the stairs. The cute boy quickly knelt down beside his friends and started to help you pick up your items. You quickly picked up your Hiragana practice sheets, a little more than embarrassed by them and shoved them deeper into your bag. The cute boy handed you your copy of Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing that you had initially thought you had lost, now the realization dawning on you that it had been in your bag the whole time. That's what the silver-haired boy had been staring at originally.  
"That's what gave it away, huh." you said as you shoved the book back in your bag. The silver-haired boy laughed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  
"Yeah it was, we haven't gotten to that level of difficulty in English class yet." You stood up and adjusted your bag on your shoulder.  
"I'm sorry again to have disturbed you," you apologised again and bowed robotically. The guys laughed.  
"I'm Daichi," the guy with the black hair introduced himself. He turned and pointed to the guy with the silver hair, "That's Koshi, we call him Suga, though."  
"Hi!" Suga piped up from just behind Daichi.  
"And the gentle giant back there is Asahi." Daichi said as he pointed to the cute guy.  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Y/N." you introduced yourself with a little wave.  
"Are you new to town, Y/N?" Daichi asked as you shifted your weight from one foot to the other; the four of you talking in a circle just in front of the stairs to the gym. Daichi was on your left, Suga was directly in front of you, which left Asahi -- the cute guy from before -- to your right.  
"Yeah, my family just moved here from America for my mom's work. I'm starting high school here next week." You told the three boys.  
"Cool!" Suga responded softly, "We start our first year of high school next week too!" you breathed a sigh of relief knowing that you had just met some of your classmates.  
"You know," Daichi said with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "If you're looking to better your Japanese, being our manager would be a great way to practice!"  
"Excuse me?" you retorted with a look of pure confusion on your face.  
"Ye- yeah! It would be a great way to improve your language skills, and we would be willing to help you." a third voice chimed in, Asahi. You turned to look at him. The tallest of the three boys was slightly hunched over, hand rubbing his arm for comfort, almost instantly regretting what he had said.  
"For what sport?" You asked inquisitively.  
"Volleyball!" The three of them mused together. What had you just gotten yourself into…

\---------------------------

The ball bounced over the net and was received by one of the Shiratorizawa players, the rotation of the ball directing the velocity carrying it towards the back of the court. You stood up in full disbelief, eyes fixated on the ball. The ball bounced out of the court and there was a stunned silence from the gymnasium. It was almost instantaneously broken by the crowd that had come to cheer on Karasuno. Your ears were flooded with noise from the crowd, the team, Ukai-sensei screaming in disbelief, Takeda-sensei screaming in awe and wonder and your own screams of pure excitement. Your heart was buzzing with elation, your eardrums hurt from their intake and a smile had plastered itself to your face and didn't seem to want to leave. You waited for the team to do their final thank you to Shiratorizawa and the crowd and immediately ran to the other third years as they approached the bench. Suga was the closest, so he was on the receiving end of the first jump attack hug. You squeezed your friend and congratulated him on winning the match. Daichi was next. Since he had seen Suga get bombarded with the hug, he was ready, arms open and waiting as you jumped into them immediately after Suga released you. Daichi swung you around and then placed you back on the ground, making sure that you had your bearings before he let go.

Next was Asahi. You ran up to him and stopped just before you jumped. He didn't look ready for a hug, which was odd and he had an almost-scowl creeping onto his mouth.  
" _Hey_ ," you started. " _Congrats on the game_!"  
" _Yeah, thanks_ ," he mumbled and pushed past you, which was odd. You two were very close, so the fact that he was ignoring you at the moment, especially at a moment this exhilarating was suspicious.  
" _Asahi, what's wrong?_ " you asked as you placed a hand on the back of his arm.  
" _Nothing._ " he replied coldly. This man was starting to get on your nerves. He shook your hand off of his arm and continued to the bench.  
" _Asahi! Something's off, I can tell. I just want to help,_ " You tried to place your hand on his arm again. He turned sharply and stared down at you. You know he didn't mean to be intimidating but he had almost a foot on you height-wise and it caused you to stare almost straight up.  
" _Just go back to hugging the others_ ," he mumbled. " _You look happier with them, anyway_."  
" _Asahi_ ," you couldn't help but laugh, causing Asahi's grimace to turn into a look of confusion. " _Are you… are you jealous_?"  
No response.  
" _You know I like you, right_?" you told him as you blushed.  
" _You -- you what_?" Asahi stuttered and looked more or less shocked.  
" _Yeah, of course, silly_ ," you playfully punched him in the arm, attempting to ease the awkwardness of the situation, afraid that you had just made it worse. " _Why do you think I fell when we first met?_ "  
He let out a laugh that was so sweet and lovely it could have lit up a room.  
" _Really_?" he asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. " _I… I could've sworn that you hung out with me because of Daichi or Suga…_ "  
" _No, stupid_ ," He laughed again at your response. " _I was hanging out with them because of you. It's been you for 3 years_."  
" _Wow, I messed up, didn't I?_ " Asahi asked as you both headed back towards the bench, where the rest of the team was waiting and celebrating.  
" _Yeah_ ," you turned to him and pulled on his jersey forcing his face towards yours. You pecked his lips lightly, causing blood to rush to both of your faces, and causing Asahi's eyes to go wide. " _You kinda did._ " Asahi stood there baffled as you continued walking to the bench, being flagged over by Daichi and Suga. You could hear Asahi come up to you from behind, grabbing your waist and turning you around midair, his arms guiding you towards his chest. He brought his face so that it was touching yours, and you could feel the stubble from his chin on yours.  
" _I really messed up._ " He pressed his lips to yours as you returned the kiss, hearing calls and jeers from the team that had congregated at the bench, Suga and Daichi cheering Asahi on the most. You pulled away for air, still in Asahi's arms.  
" _Congrats on the win, Asahi._ "


	3. Bury the Castle: Oikawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from doooooooog: hiiii, i have a request! could you maybe do an oikawa/reader (gender doesnt have to be specified) where we go to one of his games because reader and oikawa are in an established relationship, and he ends up announcing that he’s with the reader because they werent public before? sorry if that was wordy, first time requesting
> 
> Song Inspiration: Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore

Usually, you could handle Toru Oikawa's fans. They were loud, cheered him on and gave him the attention he wanted. What you couldn't handle was the few girls that had been sitting up at the front with you. They were talking about how they thought that Toru would end up best with them and that the only reason they were there was to watch him rather than support the school, trying to one - up each other about how they were perfect. Frankly, it was more annoying than anything. It was distracting you from watching the game and you just wanted to watch in peace. Even the noise of the Seijoh cheer squad wasn't enough to drown their shrill voices out. You turned to the seat beside you, where you had placed your bag, and rummaged for your earplugs. Hopefully they would give some relief to your ears from the screeching people beside you. As you pulled your earplugs out, you heard the girls beside you scream louder. That caused you to whip your head up to see what had happened, even though you already knew. Toru Oikawa had taken the court. You pulled the earplugs out and put them in as you waved to Toru as he jogged onto the court. He saw and waved back, a genuine smile gracing his face. It made you smile to see how content he was to be "playing his favourite game while his favourite person watched" as he had eloquently, and constantly, put it. You cheered for the team alongside the Seijoh cheer squad and the girls that Toru had wrapped around his finger. 

The first game in and of itself was pretty uneventful. Aoba Johsai beat their first opponents pretty quickly, by 25-19 and 25-12 in two sets and moved to the next round of the exhibition match. At the end of the game, the team from Seijoh came to thank the crowd, as they did every game. Oikawa blew a kiss up to the stands in which you were sitting, which made those girls scream even louder, even causing one of them to almost faint. You made eye contact with him and stuck your tongue out playfully, with Toru returning the gesture. You waved to Hajime Iwaizumi, and he nodded. For lack of better terms, at times Hajime was your boyfriend's babysitter, making sure that when Toru was being immature, he wasn't getting into too much trouble. You looked at the schedule that Toru had given you this morning and the winners of this set weren't playing until this afternoon, which meant that you could have lunch with your boyfriend before his next game. You gathered all of your items, ensuring that you had all of Toru's personal belongings as well that he didn't want to leave in the changeroom. Shouldering your bag, and Toru's phone and wallet in your hand, you started for the stairs to the main concourse when those girls made you lose your final straw. They ran past you for the exit to the concourse, shoving you into the spectator seating. You took a deep breath. They were first years and they were probably excited about congratulating the winning team. You stood up and brushed yourself off.  
"You're not even going to say sorry?" you called out after them. By this time the girls had almost just disappeared behind the stair bannister, until one of them popped her head back up.   
"Why would we say sorry? You were in our way. We're going to miss Oikawa-senpai." she cooed, venom dripping from her voice.   
"I was --- I was in YOUR WAY?" you started raising your voice. "OF COURSE I WAS IN YOUR WAY, I'M CLOSER TO THE STAIRS!"  
"Well then, like, move next time." Another girl piped up, adding in her two cents. You gave them a look that could cut glass as they disappeared down the stairs. 

You took another deep breath and tightened your grip on Toru's phone and wallet. You made your way down the stairs and turned towards the gathering crowd that was most definitely there for your boyfriend. You shifted Toru's belongings to one hand as you used your newly free one to take out your earplugs and put them in a free pocket in your bag. Looking up, you saw that the same girls had made their way to the front of Toru's fan circle, fawning over his flirty being. Following their eyeline, your gaze finally landed on Toru, his cheeks beaming with excitement, face still sweaty from the game, yet somehow looking as good as ever. Toru must have felt your glance on him, because he looked up a moment later and his face became kinder, gentler and more genuine. It was almost as if he had relaxed. You waved at him and started walking over. Those girls that had made it to the front of the fan circle surrounding Toru turned and looked at you, attempting to glare daggers at you for taking him from them.   
"Hi, love!" he greeted you as he tried to push through the crowd to meet you halfway.  
"Congrats on winning, Toru." you praised him as you finally stood in front of him. He leaned down to hug you, sweaty arms wrapped around your body, but you really didn't mind.  
"Love?" you heard one of the girls harshly whisper. You looked at Toru and he sighed indicating that he had heard them as well.  
"How're you doing, sweetheart?" he asked, a little loudly, trying to make it obvious for the girls behind him. He turned around to face the group of girls, holding your free hand.  
"Lovely, thanks for asking," you laughed quietly, and looked over at the girls. "Did you guys enjoy the game?"  
"Uh, yeah! It was great!" one answered. The girls looked at you stunned and flustered, most likely regretting the past hour.   
"Glad you liked it!" Toru exclaimed, raising his free hand to rub the back of his head. "I think it's time for our lunch, my love."  
"Sounds great," You mused as you turned to him. "I'll meet you there in a second." You handed him his phone and his wallet and he leaned down to give you a quick peck on the lips. As Toru walked away, the girls turned to you in disbelief and shock.   
"Don't bother my significant other too much, ladies!" Toru called back to the group of girls that had once surrounded him.   
"Your-- you---" the girls stuttered.  
"Yeah," you smiled, trying to maintain your composure while you walked away. "See ya."


	4. Violet Hill: Daichi x Reader (SickFic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a Daichi fic because I am the Daichi simp to end all Daichi simps. Also minor timeskip spoilers (just what Daichi and Suga do as professions)  
> Song Inspiration: Violet Hill by Coldplay

You had never seen Daichi as out of commission as he had been this past week. It was fall and the flu was making it's seasonal rounds and had ended up in your household, with Daichi catching it while doing an outreach program at the local elementary school. First, he had complained of a headache and you knew that if it was hurting him that much to complain about, something was definitely wrong. Then he got the chills and by that night he was sprawled out on your shared bed, knocked out with Cold and Flu medication and a pile of tissues slowly taking your spot. The next day, Daichi looked like he had been hit by a truck. You had gotten up to the alarm that was set on the clock on Daichi's side of the bed, having to stretch yourself farther than what you thought was humanly possible to turn it off. You made the executive decision to call into work for him, telling his boss that he wasn't going in for the next couple days.

You heard the shuffling of feet as you were making soup to put away in the fridge for Daichi's lunch while you were away at work.

"Morning!" you called out and turned around to see your boyfriend still in his pyjamas, a police academy sweater had taken the place of his shirt and he was wrapped up in a blanket. This was so uncharacteristic of him that you had to stifle a laugh before he answered.

"I feel like crap." he replied, voice gravely and hoarse.

"You look like crap." you bantered back with a playful smile on your face. He returned your banter with a small smirk on his face and continued his shuffle towards the sofa as you added "I've already called in sick for you, you weren't looking too hot when I woke up."

You heard a small thank you from the living room as you saw Daichi cozy into the couch cushions. You finished putting food and drinks away in the fridge for Daichi, then gathered up your lunch before shoving it in your work bag.

"Alrighty, Dai." you said in a singsong voice as you approached the heap of blankets that had congregated on the couch. Daichi's nose and forehead poked out from under the heap to show that he was being attentive. "I've left soup and drinks in the fridge for you. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

You could see the mound of blankets shift as Daichi nodded in agreement. You planted a small kiss on his warm forehead.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

These types of interactions with your boyfriend went on for three more days. As you had been playing nursemaid to your more than grateful boyfriend who was slowly getting better with each passing day, as well as finishing up several work-related projects that had been looming in the shadows, you had started to feel off. At first, it felt like someone had shoved cotton balls in your sinuses. Then, there were the muscle aches and joint pains. You knew that spending so much time with Daichi after work means that you had probably caught his flu, but in the beginning you really didn't care. You had stuff you needed to take care of, so you powered through it. It was just a flu anyway, they happened every year.

During your lunch break on Daichi's fourth day at home alone, you had messaged Suga to check in on him. The latter was no longer contagious, and you wanted to make sure that he was actually getting some rest instead of doing paperwork. He had responded almost immediately, saying that his board had the day off as a P.D. day, meaning no class for him or the students and that he was more than willing to check in on Daichi. You were grateful for Suga's response as you pressed your middle and index fingers into your temples to try and relieve some of the pressure build up. The rest of your day passed on sluggishly and you were counting down the seconds until you could leave for the weekend. All you wanted to do was go home, go to bed and sleep until Monday.

When you had finally arrived at your place, Suga and Daichi greeted you from the living room, where they had been watching the reruns of the latest pro-volleyball games. Suga was sitting on the loveseat that was positioned closer to the entrance to the room, while Daichi was amongst his makeshift blanket fort that he had called 'home' for the past few days. Your boyfriend looked more lively that you had anticipated he would, and you guessed it was because he had been missing interactions with people outside of you. You gave a small smile to the boys and headed to the kitchen to unpack your dirty dishes from your lunch. As you were unpacking your utensils from the day and putting them in the dishwasher, you felt the world turn sideways, which wasn't a good sign.

 _It was probably because I bent down too fast,_ you nodded and agreed with yourself, standing up much slower than what you usually would have done. The next wave of dizziness crashed on you just as you finished putting your container in the sink. You shut your eyes firmly, scrunching them to help with the pain that the fire behind them was causing. The wave caused you to stumble a little.

You felt your feet and legs go numb in succession, another wave of unsettling dizziness mixed with nausea made you hunch over and grip the counter like your life depended on it. You could hear the noise from the volleyball reruns in the background, the volume was loud and both boys were talking over it at a much louder volume. This wasn't good.

"Dai?" You called as you gripped onto the kitchen counter for dear life. You knew in the back of your mind that you were standing straight up, or at least trying to, but your eyes were deceiving you, the world oscillating between overcompensation from one side to another. You could feel your legs grow week beneath you and you gripped the counter until your knuckles turned white, urging your strength to stay with you until someone came to answer your call. It felt like an eternity.

"Dai?" you called again, taking a slow deep breath hoping that it would help. "Suga?" The insistence in your voice rose along with the volume at the last syllable of Suga's name, as you tried to get the attention of the visitor. The strength in your knees was sapping only to be replaced with the black dots that had once lined your vision now attempting to take it over. Why wasn't he responding?

"Daichi?!" you called out again, louder and more fervently, trying to speed up his response time. You knew that there was no point in trying to fight against your body and its (really rude) want to pass out. You used your last moments of strength and visibility to take a step away from the kitchen counter, in order to prevent yourself from hitting your head on the way down. You centered yourself in the middle of the open space in the room and let go of your grip on the counter.

"Yeah, Y/N?" You faintly heard Daichi call as you felt your body go slack beneath you, falling to your knees, closing your eyes to try and help with the ever-present dizzy feeling. The thud on the ground was enough for Daichi and Suga's footsteps to grow increasingly quicker than they had been a second before. You could feel your torso swaying, trying to keep itself stable. You could sense that you only had a few seconds left before you had to succumb to the sea of black abyss that was growing exponentially behind your eyes. You crossed your arms in front of your head, covering your ears with the corresponding arm and placing the point of intersection on your forehead. This was your futile attempt to protect your head any way your body fell once you lost consciousness.

"Y/N!" Daichi's voice was getting farther and farther away from where you were kneeling. Your shoulders relaxed unexpectantly, pushing you into the black abyss. You felt your head submerge in the sea and you lost your connection with your senses. It was almost like falling asleep, blissful and easy.

You didn't feel your body hit the ground as Daichi and Suga ran into the kitchen. You didn't hear Daichi screaming your name, shaking your shoulders and begging you to wake up while Suga stood there shocked before springing into action. You didn't feel Suga pick up your limp body bridal style and hurriedly carry you over to the couch while Daichi was terrified that the love of his life had just died right in front of him. You didn't see Daichi run his hands through his hair like he did when he got nervous. You didn't see Daichi's face as he finally made it back to the couch from the kitchen, brushing your hair as he dragged the ottoman so he could sit right beside you, pulling a blanket to cover your body just to your upper chest. You didn't hear Suga's remarks about how you were boiling to the touch, that it almost hurt him to hold and carry you there, and that you were probably sick. You didn't taste the thermometer enter your mouth, and you didn't hear Suga and Daichi gasp when your temperature read 40.3°C and Suga saying that he was going to get a cold compress. You didn't hear Daichi speaking to you in soft, hushed tones, telling you that you would be okay and that he was right there with you.

You didn't register any of it.

When you finally washed up on the shores of consciousness, there was a hand placing something cold on your forehead. You tried to shake off the feeling, you wanted to continue your nap. It had felt so good to finally rest while you were feeling so very shitty beforehand. The cold item stayed on your forehead and another cold item moved its way around the rest of your face and neck. You could feel your body physically twitch to the drastic difference in temperature. You moved your head slightly to try and shake off whatever it was.

"Hey --- Y/N," you heard a voice call in the distance. "---an you --- me?" The voice was familiar but your brain couldn't place it at that moment, opting to expend your energy to attempt to rid whatever that annoying thing that kept poking you was. Something warm pressed against your cheek, a sharp contrast to what was just there. It was firm and seemed to cup your face gently, as if to hold it delicately. Some part of that thing started stroking a part of your cheek, just by your nose. That thing was a hand, Daichi's hand.

 _Oh shit,_ you thought, feeling like you had finally come up for air, the sea of the black abyss you had been swimming in for what felt like forever subsequently releasing you. _Oh shit, what happened._ The thought was less of a question and more of a rhetorical statement.

"Hey, Y/N," Daichi's voice was a little clearer now, a little easier for you to follow. "It’s Dai. Can you hear me?" His thumb continued to caress your face, moving in a constant motion. You focused on that to try and bring yourself back into the world. You could feel something soft beneath you, had you been moved? There was a blanket on top of you, Daichi's favourite blanket, that he had been burrito-ed in earlier in the day. You could feel the repeating pattern of someone taking a cold, damp cloth to your face to try and help with the cooling down of your body temperature. You could hear Suga's footfalls as he entered and left the room repeatedly, trying to bring what you had initially set up for Daichi in your bedroom down to the living room to help with your current state.

"Dai?" you called out. The name was almost like breath trying to escape your mouth, huffed with a bit more purpose.

"Y/N?" he called back. You mustered any strength that you had left to open your heavy eyelids. You were able to open them a minute amount, making it look like you were squinting to try and bring the world into focus.

"Hi," you breathed, a small smile creeping onto your lips. You were able to open your eyes a bit more, allowing your brain to process more of your surroundings. You had been moved from the kitchen to the couch and you had been wrapped in a blanket that smelt heavily of Daichi.

"Hey," he greeted, his expression matching yours, a smile temporarily inhabiting his face. His face then grew to one of concern "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well before? We could have stayed home together and watched movies or something."

"You had Daichi down right terrified for a few minutes there," Suga added from a direction you couldn't place.

"I didn't want you to worry." You told Daichi, your voice small and hoarse. "You were already feeling crappy and I didn't want you to feel worse because you got me sick."

He nodded in understanding, his expression changing from concern to care. "I need you to tell me next time, okay?" he asked as his hand made its way to your hair line, pushing up some of the pieces that had matted themselves to your forehead around the cold compress. He placed a gentle, yet firm, kiss on the bridge of your nose.

"Okay." you hummed in agreement, as you closed your eyes for your much needed nap.


End file.
